Die Vampires
by PlumShadowShaper
Summary: Lets just say Shane's being Shane's...


**Vamps, don't you just **_**love **_**them**

Eve's phone rang with her ultra cool tone blasting out, the sound of Eve's doc martin's thumping as she ran to get it evidently you heard 'be there in 5 minutes' "Gotta pick up Shane from work, be back soon losers!". About 10 minutes later you heard the car's engine stop outside and a thump on the path then as if mortal danger "CLAIRE, MICHEAL HELP!" as she and Michael ran out expecting someone dead on the cold concrete she saw Shane being supported by Eve who literally yelled "He can't stand, he's quite heavy you know" .

With that Michael grabbed Shane on the other side and together they heaved him on the coach, where Claire had spread the blanket for Shane to lie on. "What the hell happened? Shane, Shane tell me. He is still conscious isn't he?" Michael asked, for the reply he got "Yes, I'm bloody conscious. I got grabbed by this vamp that had a friend and pinned me down hard so solves why I can't stand very well, but Jester was about to you know ..." Shane mimed biting his throat "bite me ... when my boss came out screamed at them he would get the founder so they scattered. Tried to send me to hospital, I told him I'm not going so I'll go home. Oh before you say it, I'm not going to hospital don't care what you say". While Shane was retelling this to Claire, Eve put in snide comments like "How'd you stand" "Such an idiot". Michael gently and softly whispered "You need to go to hospital, but I'll get you a drink. Girls come help get some food out for him" As the three left him alone in the living room he obviously tried to move cause quite a few painful grunts came out. As soon as they were all in the kitchen Michael suggested what they all wanted to hear "He's going to hospital no matter what, I don't care if he won't let make sure he's okay. Look" He went into the pantry and brought out a dart gun! "It's ok; I kept it there with tranquilisers for an emergency. But as he can't stand at all, it is an emergency. You two might need to hold him down while I inject him, sorry" He took the dart out, as they entered the living room Shane fell off the coach so Michael lifted him back up on the blanket. "Why the hell do you have a dart, man? Oh hell no, get away from me with that thing. Now Mickey, Seriously." But Claire and Eve had already pinned him down; Michael quickly injected him and moved away. Shane's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and finally he was still.

The only way to get Shane in the monster of a hearse was for Eve and Claire grab one end of the blanket and Michael grab the other, the problem with that was people stared, a lot. Well, people's faces as Michael with Eve supporting Shane walked in the hospital; it was hilarious, shock then recognition then boredom. They put Shane in a chair as Claire told the doctor what's wrong and they have only a 4 hours before he wakes up again, so the doctor called Dr. Mills to come down. "Hello Claire, oh what happened to Shane? Oh well, let's get to a cubicle shall we. Can I have a wheel chair please"? Dr. Mill's arrived and went, after he was back in a second with a wheelchair. As soon as Shane was in the wheelchair, I and Eve were excluded because Dr. Mills had to examine Shane but Michael had helped him with that. It turned out he had broke 2 small bones in his right leg, fractured a big bone in his left leg, 2 bruised ribs, dislocated his right shoulder, broke a small bone in his left hand and had a bruised bone in his right arm, how he had stayed conscious with all that I don't know but within a couple of hours Shane's left leg was in a cast, shoulder back in place with bandages and sling, right arm bandaged and in the same sling, where the 3 little bones that had been broken and his bruised ribs had been bandaged up. He had his pain medication (given to Michael, spares to Claire and Eve) and was ready for home.

Shane was now in a wheelchair for a few weeks, so he couldn't work also the stairs would be a problem; well not really Michael picked up the wheelchair and was lifting Shane into his bed when Claire got to his room. Claire towered the pillows so he was propped up, but even she could see him waking up. And he did, as he did through he mumbled "You absolute idiot, Michael, why'd you do that? Oh holy cheese. What happened? Claire?" Claire put on her calming voice and simply stated "We knocked you out, took you to hospital and brought you back home. Oh and here's what Dr. Mills said." As he read, he actually wasn't surprised at all until the end when it said that he was in a wheelchair for a few weeks. "Nope, I walk thanks very much." Expect Dr. Mills thought Shane may not use the wheelchair so he gave them some crutches. Claire had seen this coming too so got the foot cushion thing for him and got him the left crutch. Pretty much he got to the stairs with Michael and Claire ready to catch him if he fell when it went wrong, Eve wondered through at that point as his crutch missed the step and he fell down the stairs. Eve's scream sent all ears ringing but Claire nearly flew down those stairs to Shane evidently she didn't need to he had sat up and was shouting at Eve to stop screaming. "Where's that damn crutch, never mind I'll stand" Shane did look around just to see right on opposite side of the room his crutch. Michael came down stairs with the wheelchair just as Eve stopped screaming, before Shane could even argue he was sat in the wheelchair being pushed into the living room. Eve grabbed the crutch and came after.

"Are you sure you're ok man? I mean you fell down the stairs on top of everything else". Michael repeated for thousandth time, and Shane repeated for the thousandth time "Yes, I'm sure now stop bugging me, I'm absolutely fine _Dad_". They had all agreed that they take turns looking after Shane when their at home whose medication knocked him out sometimes, so you couldn't tell what would happen when you were on watch, who despite many protests got ignored. After a tough few weeks of being servants to a complete clout and idiot, Shane was allowed back to work (as long as he didn't do too much), could walk with crutches and even the injuries hurt him sometimes, but he got through it in one piece. They could go about their normal lives all over again, except they were all waiting for Jester to strike again at Shane who didn't seem too worried to be honest. So everyone who didn't need to be on guard was, and who did need to be wasn't. So weird, but normal. In the end Amelie after taking Shane's statement, caught Jester who after several hours of torture admitted to attacking Shane and went to prison for a good few years to be banned from going anywhere near Shane ever. So a happy ending in all the twisted, abnormal world of the unofficial fret house called the Glass House, everyone's ok again.


End file.
